totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostatnie wspomnienie gwiazdy.
Odcinek 5 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Zagładzie: Fabryce Gwiazd doszło do poważnej wymiany zdań pomiędzy uczestnikami, w wyniku której nie odbyło się wyzwanie, a wszyscy uczestnicy byli zagrożeni. Podczas eliminacji zmieniliśmy zasady. Wylosowaliśmy osobę, która z początku była w strefie bezpiecznej. To Thomas ostatecznie jako trzeci opuścił program, a Katherine pozostała w grze otoczona przez nielubiące jej osoby. Nie zapominajmy też o emocjonalnym zbliżeniu się Rydera i Katherine! Czy miłość dwóch walczących ze sobą nastolatków wyjdzie na dobre? Czy Sophia to wykorzysta? Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Zagładę: Fabrykę Gwiazd! ' (muzyka Superstars by Cathy Heller) Zwyczajowo kamery wychodzące z różnych miejsc i pojawiają się słodkie zwierzaki. Nagle kamera gwałtownie skręca. Napotyka Chrisa, który w szerokim uśmiechu unosi oba kciuki do góry. Potem mija studio i wpada w śmietnik, który się przewraca. Znikąd zjawia się Eden i natychmiast zaczyna je zbierać. Kamera mija ją i wjeżdża do jednego ze studiów, w którym Caleb i Thomas surfują na deskach leżących na ziemi. Następnie kamera wypada przez drzwi po drugiej stronie, po czym pojawia się w kantynie. Są w niej Zoe i Wyatt. Zoe tańczy na stole Kankana, a Wyatt stojąc na podłodze rapuje. Kamera opuszcza kantynę i kieruje się w stronę domków. Z jednego z nich wybiega Nathan, którego goniła Sophia. Kamera wjeżdża do środka i widzimy Rydera flirtującego z Katherine. Kamera wylatuje przez okno i trafia do następnego Studia, w którym Logan gra na gitarze, a nieopodal Cole tańczy breakdance. Kamera zawraca i po kilku sekundach znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z Laylą, która naciska ze strachem czerwony guzik. Na jednym z monitorów widzimy eksplozję, z której wyłania się czarna limuzyna, z której po chwili wysiada Paige. Na końcu kamera trafia do amfiteatru, na którego widowni siedzi samotnie Avery, rysując coś w notatniku. Nagle pojawiają się przy niej wszyscy inni uczestnicy razem pozujący do zdjęcia. Nad nimi pojawia się napis '''Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd. ''' Pokój Zwierzeń Sophia: ''Pocałował ją... Jeśli w taki sposób zamierza się jej pozbyć, to może zapomnieć o sojuszu. Layla mi w zupełności wystarcza. Co prawda jest trochę... Głupia... Ale robi wszystko co jej powiem! Hahaha! Idiotka!'' Layla: ''Czasami mam wrażenie, że Sophia mnie zwyczajnie wykorzystuje... Ehh. Wydaje mi się! Jest dla mnie taka miła... Ale zużyła mi cały krem o zapachu pomarańczy. Kupiłam go w sklepie "Tanie kremy, tanie kremy, tanie kremy! Nie opłaca się przepłacać! Nie opłaca się przepłacać! Nie opłaca się przepłacać!"'' Ryder: ''Z Katherine można bardzo łatwo grać. Ufa mi. Nawet za bardzo. Biedna Kate.'' Cole: ''Katherine jest irytująca! Nie wytrzymam z nią ani minuty dłużej!'' Avery: ''Jeśli Katherine nie przestanie nawijać o Ryderze, to się porzygam...'' Zoe: ''Ludziska! Zrobię bum! Hahahahah! A tak poważnie to muszę do toalety... (Zakrywa ręką obiektyw)'' Kantyna (Uczestnicy siedzą przy stole, grzebiąc łyżkami w bliżej nieokreślonej brei) Avery: 'Przynajmniej schudnę. ''{Odkłada łyżkę na stół) 'Logan: '''Tobie to nie potrzebne. '''Avery: '''Za to tobie przydałyby się dodatkowe kalorie. '''Logan: '''Jasne ''(śmiech) '''Sophia: '''Możecie się uciszyć. Niektórzy chcą zjeść w.... A kogo ja oszukuję... '''Nathan: '''Hahahaha! '''Sophia: '''Chcesz powiedzieć coś jeszcze? '''Nathan: '''Nie... '''Sophia: '''Tak myślałam. '''Caleb: '''Znowu zaczynacie? Niech chociaż jeden poranek będzie normalny. '''Eden: '''Idę zbierać śmieci... '''Wszyscy: ... (Eden wychodzi) Zoe: 'Zjadłabym ser. '''Nathan: '''Ty jesteś nienormalna. '''Zoe: '''Nie jesteś pierwszym, który mi to mówi ''(uśmieszek) 'Nathan: '... 'Zoe: '''Ale tamci mi mówili też, że jestem dzika w łóżku. Hihihihi. '''Sophia: '... '''Nathan: '''Hahaha! '''Sophia: ''(Palmface)'' Ryder: 'Chętnie się przekonam. '''Katherine: '''Co?! '''Ryder: '''Tylko żartowałem! '''Katherine: '''No mam nadzieję... '''Zoe: '''A wiecie, że jestem dendrofilką? ''(Wszyscy odsuwają się od Zoe, a Layla ucieka z krzykiem) '''Sophia: ''Z kim ja muszę pracować...'' Domek Paparazzich (Cole, Logan i Avery siedzą w salonie, oglądając telewizję, w której jest tylko jeden kanał: Chris TV. Jak to w telewizji - aktualnie trwały reklamy. A mianowicie: Chris wbiega do łazienek różnych ludzi z całego świata, którzy biorą prysznic, po czym oblewa ich szamponem. "Czy masz problemy z łupieżem? Zaradzimy temu w try miga!" Na ekranie pojawia się Chris, który wydaje z siebie odgłos Strusia Pędziwiatra - "Mig Mig" i znika z ekranu w obłokach dymu. "To jest Shampoo Le Chris! Twój łupież zniknie w try miga! Mig Mig! Za jedyne 19.99$!") Cole: 'Co to ku*wa było?! Amfiteatr ''(Na scenie siedzą Ryder i Katherine, trzymając się za ręce. Pod ławkami na widowni leży schowana Sophia) 'Katherine: '...I wtedy powiedziałam, że to chemia. '''Ryder: '''Hahaha! '''Ryder: ''(Wymiotuje)'' Sophia: ''(Szept do siebie)'' Co ty kombinujesz? ... Sophia: ''Nawet ja się tak sztucznie nie śmieję, słysząc żarty Layli...'' Eden: ''(Szept do Sophii)'' O! Ty też zbierasz śmieci? Sophia: ''(Wystraszona uderzyła głową w ławkę)'' Szlag! Eden: 'Wybacz... Co ty tu robisz? '''Sophia: '''Jak to co? ''(Wskazała głową na scenę) '''Eden: '''Oohh! Jak słodko razem wyglądają. A wczoraj się całowali! '''Sophia: '''Tak słodko, że aż rzygam tęczą... Też ich podglądałaś? '''Eden: '''Tak wyszło... '''Sophia: '''Ah... '''Eden: '''Jesteś zazdrosna? '''Sophia: '''Co? Nie! '''Eden: '''Okej... Podałabyś mi tamtego śmiecia? '''Sophia: ''(Podaje papierek)'' Aż tak widać? Eden: 'Tak trochę. Widać jak na niego patrzysz. '''Sophia: '''Ale to debil... Jego jedyną zaletą jest wygląd... '''Eden: '''Nie znasz go jeszcze dobrze... Na pewno ma jakieś inne zalety. '''Sophia: '''Nie sądzę. '''Eden: '''Masz prawo do swojej opinii. A teraz przepraszam. Muszę posegregować odpady... Gdzie oni są. '''Sophia: '... Ku*wa. 'Katherine: '(Wchodzi pod ławki) Co tu robicie? 'Eden: '''Gadamy o Ryderze i Katherine. '''Katherine: '''Aha... '''Sophia i Eden: '... 'Katherine: '... 'Sophia: '''To żegnam. ''(Wstając, ponownie uderzyła się w głowę) '''Katherine: ''(Spogląda pytająco na Eden)'' Eden: 'Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nic nie zrobiłyśmy! '''Katherine: '''Od kiedy z was takie przyjaciółki. '''Eden: '... Odkąd was podglądamy. 'Katherine: '''CO?! '''Eden: '''Heh... No wiesz... Wracałam akurat... No i wy... Ten tego... No... Muszę wyrzucić śmieci. Pa! ''(Wstając także uderzyła się w głowę) (Katherine została sama, pogrążona w myślach) 'Zoe: '''BUM BUM! Hahahahah! '''Katherine: '''Aaaaa! Au! Głupia deska! Studio 2 '''Chris: '''Witajcie moje gwiazdy! '''Wszyscy: '... (W tle słychać świerszcze) 'Chris: '''No co? ... Przywitać się nie można? '''Wszyscy: '... '''Chris: '''Ehh... Nie będę pytać czy jesteście ciekawi co was dzisiaj czeka... '''Sophia: '''Akurat jesteśmy ciekawi. '''Cole: '''Mów za siebie. '''Katherine: '''Zamknij się... '''Eden: ''(Do Cole'a)'' Nie odzywaj się, proszę. Cole: '''... '''Chris: '''Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to... . . . . . . . . . . . Emocje. Hahaha! . . . . . . . '''Ryder: '''No powiedz wreszcie! '''Chris: '''Zniszczyłeś taką piękną chwilę. '''Ryder: '''Nie jest mi przykro z tego powodu. '''Chris: '''Dzisiejszym zadaniem jest... Jeden z jedenastu - Edycja Gwiazdorska! '''Avery: '''Co? '''Logan: '''Co to jest? '''Layla: '''To jakaś choroba? '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Layla: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''To jest teleturniej! '''Katherine: '''Robisz sobie jaja, prawda? '''Chris: '''Powtarzam, że nie. Hah! '''Katherine: '''Ja tu zginę. '''Ryder: ''(Obejmuje ją ramieniem)'' Jeśli zginiesz, to ja z tobą. Katherine: 'Ohh! ''(Całus) 'Eden: '''Ohh! '''Sophia: '... 'Chris: '''Dzieci nas oglądają. '''Ryder: '''Racja... '''Chris: '''A więc zajmujcie swoje miejsca w studiu! Czas na zadanie! Gwiazdy zajmują podia po stronie lewej, a Paparazzi po prawej! Zadanie ''(Wszystkie podia zostały zajęte. Chris podchodzi na swoje miejsce, ubrany w garnitur) 'Chris: '''Witajcie w "Jeden z Jedenastu"! W tym teleturnieju zadamy naszym uczestnikom serię pytań związanych z życiem i światem gwiazd. '''Layla: '''Ou... '''Chris: '''Jeśli odpowiecie dobrze możecie wskazać dowolną osobę, która powinna odpaść z gry. Jeśli odpowiecie źle to... Odpowiadacie źle i nic wam to nie daje. Na koniec rundy - czyli jeśli każdy z was odpowie na jedno pytanie - zostaną wyłonione dwie osoby z największą ilością głosów, które przegrywają. Członek drużyny, który najdłużej utrzyma się w grze, wygrywa zadanie. Wszystko jasne? No to zaczynamy! Kto chce być pierwszy? '''Wszyscy: '... 'Chris: '''No to może Layla! '''Layla: '''O Boże... Ale ja nic nie wiem... '''Chris: '''Jak naprawdę ma na imię Angelina Jolie? '''Layla: '... Nie wiem... 'Chris: '... Angelina. Avery - Jak nazywa się najsłynniejsza nagroda filmowa? '''Avery: '''Oscar. '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Nominacja? '''Avery: ''Nominuje Katherine, bo jest irytująca.'' Chris: 'Zoe. Kto zagrał Jacka Sparrowa w... '''Zoe: '''Johnny Depp! Hahahah! '''Chris: '... Dobrze... '''Zoe: ''Nominuje siebie! Hahahahah!'' Chris: '''Logan. W jakim mieście leży Hollywood? '''Logan: '''W Los Angeles. '''Chris: '''Dobrze! '''Logan: ''Nominuję Sophię.'' Chris: 'Sophia. Jak nazywają się nagrody, które są przeciwieństwem Oscarów? '''Sophia: '''Zapewne chodzi o Złote Maliny. '''Chris: '... Dobrze. '''Sophia: ''Nominuję Rydera.'' Chris: '''Katherine. Jak nazywa się Hinduski odpowiednik Hollywood? '''Katherine: '''To banał... '''Chris: '''Błąd! Poprawna odpowiedź to Bollywood. '''Katherine: '''Ale... '''Chris: '''Caleb. Która z piosenkarek, w swoim teledysku lizała się z młotkiem? '''Caleb: '''To była ta... Miley! '''Caleb: ''Nominuję Katherine.'' Chris: 'Cole. Kto zagrał dwie główne role w "Titanicu"? '''Cole: '''No DiCaprio. '''Chris: '''I? '''Cole: '''DiCaprio? '''Chris: '... Kate Winslet... Ryder. Kto zaśpiewał motyw przewodni z "Titanica", pt. "My heart will go on"? '''Ryder: '''Celine Dion. '''Ryder: ''Bye bye, Kate.'' Chris: '''Eden. Jak nazywa się przesłuchanie aktora? '''Eden: '''Casting. '''Eden: ''Nominuję Sophię.'' Chris: '''I Nathan. Czyje dziecko nazywa się Blue Ivy? '''Nathan: '''Ehh... Rihanna? '''Chris: '''Beyonce... '''Nathan: '''To miałem na myśli. '''Chris: '''Po pierwszej rundzie żegnamy Katherine i Sophię. Głosy, które zdobyły inne osoby, przechodzą wraz z nimi do kolejnego etapu. A więc runda druga! Layla! '''Layla: '''O Matko! '''Chris: '''Kto wyreżyserował "Dziewczynę w czerwonej pelerynie"? '''Layla: '''Pas... '''Chris: '''Catherine Hardwicke. Avery - Kto zagrał główną rolę w "Niesamowitym Spidermanie"? '''Avery: '''Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto ogląda kogoś, kto lata w obcisłych gaciach po mieście? Pas. '''Chris: '''Andrew Garfield... Wstydź się... Zoe - Kto zaśpiewał piosenkę "Can't buy me love"? '''Zoe: '''Beatlesi! '''Zoe: ''Okej! Nominuję Nathan! Lubię wykańczać swoją drużynę!'' Chris: '''Logan. Gdzie leży West Village - Dzielnica gwiazd? '''Logan: '''Chyba na Manhattanie w NY. '''Chris: '''Dobrze! '''Logan: ''Nominuję Caleba.'' Chris: '''Caleb. Jak nazywał się najsławniejszy niemy komik? '''Caleb: '''Charlie Chaplin. '''Caleb: ''Nominuję Logana.'' Chris: '''Cole. Gdzie znajduję się najsłynniejsza Aleja Sławy? '''Cole: '''No w Hollywood... '''Cole: ''Nominuje Rydera.'' Chris: '''Ryder. Najsłynniejsze Nowojorskie musicale znajdują się na... '''Ryder: '''Broadwayu. '''Ryder: ''Nominuje Cole'a.'' Chris: '''Eden. Wymień trzy największe stolice mody. '''Eden: '''No to: Mediolan, Paryż i Londyn. '''Chris: '''Niech Ci będzie... '''Eden: '''Nominuje Caleba.'' Chris: 'I Nathan. Znowu... Najsłynniejsze talent-show, znane na całym świecie to... '''Nathan: '''A bo ja wiem... '''Chris: '"Mam Talent"... 'Nathan: '''No tak powiedziałem... '''Chris: '... Po rundzie drugiej żegnamy się z Ryderem i Calebem. Osoby, który zdobyły głosy, przechodzą z nimi do następnej rundy. No więc Layla. 'Layla: '''Znowu? '''Chris: '''Czym zazwyczaj przyjeżdżają na rozdanie nagród lub premierę? '''Layla: '... Limuzyną? 'Chris: '''Dobrze... Prościej już dać Ci nie mogę... '''Layla: '''Nominuję... Zoe... Boje się jej. ''(Materiał został przyspieszony. Zostają pokazywane tylko odpowiedzi uczestników i ich nominacje. Avery nominowała Cole'a. Zoe nominowała ponownie siebie. Logan odpowiedział błędnie. Cole oddał głos na Avery. Eden na Cole'a, natomiast Nathan znowu odpowiedział źle) 'Chris: '''A więc po rundzie trzeciej żegnamy się z Zoe i Cole'em. Paparazzi prowadzą jednym zawodnikiem. W rundzie czwartej nastąpi zmiana zasad. Osoba, która zdobędzie od tej pory dwa głosy, zostaje usunięta z gry. Gramy dopóki nie zostaną dwie osoby. No to zaczynamy! Logan. Kto był reżyserem najsłynniejszej powieści Tolkiena - Władca Pierścieni? '''Logan: '... Pas... '''Chris: '''Nathan. Jak nazywa się film o wielkim małpoludzie? '''Nathan: '''No nareszcie! King Kong! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! '''Nathan: ''Nominuje Avery.'' Chris: '''Avery: Dzięki komu lenonki stały się sławne? '''Avery: '''Dzięki Johnowi Lennonowi. '''Avery: ''Głosuję na siebie. Nie chce mi się już tam stać.'' Chris: '''I Avery wyeliminowała samą siebie. '''Avery: '''Super. '''Chris: '''Gramy dalej. Layla. W którym roku Michael Jackson po raz pierwszy wykonał "Moonwalk"? '''Layla: '''Ehh... Pas. '''Chris: '''1983... Eden. Który zespół wykonał piosenkę "Highway to Hell"? '''Eden: '''O! ... Nie wiem... AC/DC? '''Chris: '''Dobrze... '''Eden: ''Nominuje Nathana.'' Chris: '''Nathan: W jakim kraju została wymyślona Godzilla? '''Nathan: '''W Japonii. '''Nathan: ''Nominuję Logana.'' Chris: 'Logan. Alexandre Desplat. Podaj przynajmniej dwa filmy, do których skomponował muzykę. '''Logan: '''Pas... '''Chris: '''M.in. "Harry Potter" i "Fantastyczny pan Lis". Layla: Jaki kolor włosów ma aktualnie Nicki Minaj? '''Layla: '... Ehh... Ciemny? '''Chris: '''Mogę to uznać. '''Layla: ''Nominuję Nathana, bo nie zna odpowiedzi na wiele pytań'' Chris: '''W jakim zespole śpiewała Nicole Scherzinger? '''Eden: '''Pussydogs Dolls. '''Chris: '''Pussycats Dolls... '''Eden: '''A no tak... '''Chris: '''Którego roku urodziła się Whitney Houston? '''Nathan: '''1963! Moja mama ją Uwielbiała! '''Nathan: ''Nominuje Logana. Chris: '''I W ten oto sposób Logan został zdyskwalifikowany. Eden. Czym zajmuje się Adrianna Lima? '''Eden: '''Pas. '''Chris: '''Layla? '''Layla: '''Jest modelką! '''Layla: ''Nominuję Nathana!'' Chris: 'Nathan. Zostałeś usunięty z gry! '''Nathan: '''Zagłosowałaś na mnie?! '''Layla: '''No co? Słabo Ci idzie? '''Chris: '''I w ten sposób jesteśmy w finale. Uwaga dziewczyny. Będę wam zadawał pytania tak długo, póki jedna z was nie udzieli prawidłowo odpowiedzi. Jeśli w jednej kolejce odpowiecie obydwie dobrze, gramy dalej. Zrozumiano? No to Eden. Która z piosenkarek wydała płytę w 2011 roku, nazwaną "Femme Fatale"? '''Eden: '''Britney Spears. '''Chris: '''Layla. Dokończ wers piosenki Shakiry. "Waka Waka ..." '''Layla: '... "It's time for Africa!" 'Chris: '''Wymień trzech głównych aktorów serialu "Pamiętniki Wampirów". '''Eden: '... Nina Dobrev! ... I... Nie wiem... 'Chris: '''Layla? '''Layla: '''Nina Dobrev. Paul Wesley i Ian Somerhalder. Mój serial! Hihihi! '''Chris: '''I tym oto sposobem, Layla wygrała wyzwanie dla Boskich Gwiazd! Paparazzi! Spotkamy się na ceremonii wręczenia gwiazd. Znowu! ''(Wszyscy zbierają się do wyjścia) '''Chris: '''Zapomniałbym. Gwiazdy wygrały bufet do swojego domku. Nie musicie męczyć się już jedzeniem szefa! '''Gwiazdy: '''Juuhuu! Domek Gwiazd '''Sophia: '''Brawo Layla! '''Sophia: ''To było zaskakujące!'' Layla: 'Czuję się taka kochana! '''Caleb: '''Bo jesteś! Mamy Homary! Nie lubię Homara. '''Sophia: '''Więcej dla mnie. '''Layla: '''Ciasto czekoladowe! '''Nathan: '''Takie nagrody to ja rozumiem! '''Ryder: '''Za drużynę Gwiazd! '''Wszyscy: '''Za Gwiazdy! '''Layla: '''Weee! '''Caleb: '''A tak nawiasem mówiąc... Gdzie Zoe? Eliminacja ''(Chris wchodzi na scenę. Jak zawsze ubrany w czarny garnitur. W ręce niesie tacę z czterema Gwiazdami) '''Chris: '''Zawiedliście mnie. Znowu. Przegrywanie chyb należy w waszej naturze, frajerzy. '''Katherine: '''Ej! '''Cole: ''Zebrałem głosy przeciwko Katherine. Nasz skarb wraca do domu.'' Chris: '''Czy wasza drużyna kiedyś się zjednoczy? Czy już do końca gry, pozostaniecie na uboczu? Kto wie... Wiem tylko tyle, że pierwsza Gwiazda wędruje do Logana! '''Logan: '''Dzięki Chris! '''Chris: '''Eden. '''Eden: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''I Avery. '''Avery: '''Ehh... '''Chris: '''I ostatnia Gwiazda... Dla dwóch Paparazzi... Cole... Katherine... Które z was wróci do domu, hmm? '''Katherine: ''Zebrałam głosy przeciwko Cole'owi. Nie przegrałam jeszcze!'' 'Chris: '''Ostatnia Gwiazda tego wieczoru wędruje do... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Budujemy napięcie. Hah! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ostatnia gwiazda wędruje do C... ''(Nagle na scenie rozlega się wybuch. Dym wypełnił cały amfiteatr) (Przerwa na reklamy) (Dym opuścił już amfiteatr i można było dostrzec szkody wyrządzone przez wybuch. Dziura na środku sceny, zerwane światła, Chris w osmalonym i przypalonym garniturze. Nagle z dziury wyskakuje Zoe) 'Zoe: '''Hahahahaha! BUM BUM! HAHAHAH! '''Chris: '''Ty... Ty... Pacz co zrobiłaś! Mój garnitur! Dałem za niego kupę szmalu! '''Zoe: '''Bum chciało zrobić bum... Nie mogłam tego powstrzymać! Hahahahha! '''Chris: '''Ochrona! Zabierzcie tą wariatkę! '''Zoe: '''Nigdy mnie nie złapiecie! Muahahahahah! ''(Zoe przeskakuje dziurę i Chrisa. Biegnie w kierunku Limuzyny Frajerów. Wyrzuca z niej kierowcę, po czym siada za kółkiem. Taranując wszystko co napotka na drodze, ucieka przed ochroniarzami Chrisa. Drużyna Paparazzich nie do końca wiedziała, co się właśnie stało) '''Chris: '''No.. Tego... Skoro Zoe uciekła... To... Nikt z was nie odpada... Jesteście bezpieczni. Na razie... CHEFIE! Dzwoń do krawca! A was zapraszam do następnego odcinka Totalnej Zagłady: Fabryki Gwiazd! Głosowanie Kto twoim zdaniem powinien opuścić program? Zoe Logan Eden Katherine Cole Avery Kto gra bardziej nieczysto? Sophia Ryder Kategoria:Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd Kategoria:Fikcje Samis97